


Blind

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE NXT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short Drabble.  Adam Cole and reader have been oblivious for too long.  Their friends held them see the obvious





	Blind

“You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.” Matt Jackson had just come up and sat on the corner of your makeshift desk before laying that out of nowhere comment on you. You weren’t even friends with him, compounding your confusion. 

“I beg your pardon?” You sputtered looking away from the statistics you were analyzing on your laptop screen to stare at the dark haired man. 

“He’s right.” Another voice said, causing you to spin in your seat and see Nick Jackson perched on the other corner of your desk. “You and Cole are the two stupidest people on this planet.” He said matter-of-factly, Matt nodding his head in agreement. At the mention of Adam Cole a blush stole across your cheeks, making you duck your head as you cursed your pale skin.

“See, that is exactly what I’m talking about.” Matt said. “You always blushing and stammering around him. Him always staring at you across the arena.”

“Don’t forget the moon eyes they always make at each other.” Nick pointed out helpfully. You had never felt so embarrassed. Were you that obvious in your crush on Adam? You had thought you hid it well. You didn’t even notice them mentioning Adam liking you as well. 

“Regardless of what you guys think, it really isn’t any of your concern.” You said stiffly. “You don’t have to make fun of me for it.” 

“Oh my God!” Nick said throwing his hands up in frustration. “That’s it.” Before you knew what was happening Nick had picked you up and slung you over his shoulders, head hanging over his back and marching through the arena with his brother at his side. 

“Matt? Nick? What the hell are you two doing?” Adam Cole’s voice rang out a moment later. “Put Y/N down!” You hid your face in Nick’s back, humiliation raging through you. You didn’t stay hidden for long as Nick slid you off his shoulder and onto your feet before pushing you into Adam’s arms, which quickly latched around your waist, steadying you as you regained your balance. 

“You love her. She loves you. We’re tired of you two pussyfooting around each other.” Matt declared. “So, figure it out or we’re going to lock you two in a room together.” With that statement the two brothers walked off, leaving you standing encircled in Adam’s arms. 

“You love me?” Adam said incredulously, trying to look into your eyes. You kept them firmly downcast, unable to face the rejection you were sure was in his face. There was no way he loved you too, despite what the Jackson brothers seemed to think. “Hey, look at me.” He said softly, hand moving to your chin and raising your face so he could look at you. “You love me…” Adam said realization dawning, a full blown smile appearing on his face. “Yes!” He shouted spinning you in a circle making you giggle. 

When you were set back on your feet you finally had the confidence to meet his blue eyed gaze. “And you love me?” You asked a shy smile on your face. 

“I do. I love you very much. I’m crazy about you!” He admitted. Happiness burst through you, and you shocked yourself by standing on your tip toes and pressing your lips to Adam’s. Your boldness threw him off for a second before his hands moved to tangle in your hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping past your lips and entering your mouth as you eagerly responded. After several moments he broke the kiss, placing light pecks on your parted lips before smiling down at you. After a moment, the smile dropped from his face.

“Oh man, now I owe the Bucks!” He moaned, making you laugh again and pressed a kiss to his lips.


End file.
